


Where the River Is

by captainsourwolf



Series: Sinning With You [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A little bit of angst, Blow Jobs, Feelings, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: This is the sequel to Your Favorite Confession. If you haven't read that one, please do so this one makes more sense! I have decided to turn this into a little series based off the Sam Hunt song part 1 was inspired by.Huge thanks to soho-x, secondhand-watermelon, and enthusiasticaudience for their help with this!! Your skills and love have been so helpful.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Sinning With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Where the River Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Your Favorite Confession. If you haven't read that one, please do so this one makes more sense! I have decided to turn this into a little series based off the Sam Hunt song part 1 was inspired by. 
> 
> Huge thanks to soho-x, secondhand-watermelon, and enthusiasticaudience for their help with this!! Your skills and love have been so helpful.

Link supposes this is where it was leading all along.

They couldn’t come back to Buies Creek as they were and return to Los Angeles the same two people. It wasn’t possible. There have been too many weeks, months, _years_ skirting the issue of _not yet_ , and coming back home only made them acutely aware of that. Their childhood church made them weak, made their words loose and their hands looser.

So really, it was inevitable that they would end up like this. 

The river is calm today. Sunshine warms them both as they lie side by side on towels, drying off from an impromptu swim during filming. Stevie and the crew left them shortly after they dove into the water, for which they both were grateful and wary. The church brought clarity but the river brings uncertainty.

Link’s anxieties have surfaced in fierce and all-consuming waves, and Rhett’s fingertips tracing over the back of his hand doesn’t help ease them. Every pass makes him shiver imperceptibly and he tries to blame it on the coolness of the breeze on his rapidly drying skin, but he can’t deny it’s the closeness, the intimacy of such a small act. 

“Rhett,” Link says. They’ve been silent for several minutes, both of them just breathing in the fresh Carolina air, something they have missed and only remember they love when they visit. 

Rhett hums in response and Link turns on his side to look at him, propped on an elbow. His face is upturned to the sky, eyes closed, lashes fanning across reddened cheeks, chest rising as he breathes deep. His lips part on a long exhale and at the end he quirks the corners of his mouth up, like he knows what’s coming next. Link watches him for a moment before sitting up fully, arms coming to rest around his bent knees, and turning his own face to the sun with his eyes squinted. 

“Where do we go from here?” Link finally asks after red spots began to dance behind his eyelids. He blinks rapidly to clear them and hears Rhett laughing softly at him.

“Didn’t your mama ever teach you not to look directly into the sun?” He says it jokingly, a fond expression on his face when Link looks at him.

“Rhett--”

Rhett sighs and throws an arm over his face. “I don’t know, Link.” He sighs again, this time heavier. His hand balls into a fist then releases and he’s flinging it out to his side, finding Link’s naked back. Warm fingertips press into his skin, sending a shiver up his spine. 

A sigh of his own and Link is scooting closer, giving Rhett less distance to reach. Rhett drags his hand over the dips of his ribs, back up over the knobs of his spine, an intimacy in every graze that has his anxieties melting away. Goosebumps ripple over his arms and torso, and he’s suddenly thrown head first into arousal with every pass of Rhett’s fingers. But he tamps it down and turns to Rhett, to his best friend, to his...what?

“Where do you _want_ to go from here?” he murmurs, staring at Rhett over his shoulder with an intensity that makes Rhett look away. His hand drops to the ground and Link instantly misses his touch. 

“I could ask the same of you,” Rhett murmurs back. He stretches languidly, Link eyeing every long and lean inch of his body, not missing the way fabric stretches over the swell of his cock in his trunks. Hiding his face in his arm, Link swallows hard and tries to shift subtly enough that Rhett won’t notice that he, too, is aroused. He peers over his bicep to watch the way Rhett’s muscles bunch and relax as he stretches once more, then relaxes against the ground with his hands clasped over his belly.

After their stolen moments at the church, where they confessed their desires and gave in one more time to the need to lose themselves in each other's bodies, Link hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. It was true what he said: he does think of their last night together every time he takes himself in hand, whether it’s in the shower in the mornings or a desperate attempt at getting off when he’s alone, imagining it’s Rhett’s long fingers wrapped around him each and every time. And he does want this to move forward; he wants them to continue this--whatever _this_ is. The idea that they might return to Los Angeles as if nothing happened sends his pulse racing. 

“We haven’t talked about anything since it happened,” Link reminds him. “We haven’t talked about _any_ of it in years.”

Rhett sighs for what seems like the thousandth time, head tilting to the side to look at Link. His gaze is intense and the afternoon sun makes his eyes a brighter green than normal. It brings out the flecks of gold shining around the pupil, and for a second Link can’t breathe under Rhett’s stare. He’s reminded to do so when Rhett smiles at him. 

“Because we swore it was the last time, and then yesterday happened. We decided that wouldn’t be the last time, not anymore.” He hums and closes his eyes and Link is struck with the urge to kiss him. It’s a great and sudden need that has his hands shaking where they’re clasped around his knees. “Let’s take it a day at a time, Link. A day at a time. Right now, I’m enjoying just being back home with you, layin’ by the river. Can’t we do that? Let the day take us where it wants?”

Link nods and goes silent. He stays with his arms around his legs for a little while, letting Rhett bask in the sunshine next to him. While Rhett dozes, Link thinks. He thinks too much, really, but he can’t help it. Rhett’s words bounce around in his head and the anxiety comes back briefly. 

“I can hear the gears turnin’ from here,” Rhett mumbles. A heavy hand lands on Link’s lower back and for the second time today warm fingertips are pressing into his skin. He taps a delicate rhythm against Link’s spine. “Stop thinking so much.”

“Can’t help it.”

And he can’t. What if this blows up in their faces? What if yesterday ends up being too much for Rhett? They both confessed to still thinking about the other, after all these years, but Link can’t help wondering if it was the nostalgia of the church that made them speak up or if it was unabashed sincerity. North Carolina has made them both weak. He knows that much.

The rhythmic _tap tap tapping_ of Rhett’s fingers eventually calms Link’s mind, enough that he can relax into the touch. After a moment, Rhett stops and pushes himself upright, a kiss landing on Link’s sun-warmed shoulder. He taps his way up, across broad shoulders, fingers light and teasing, and trails them back down Link’s side. A full body shiver works its way through Link, leaving him moaning softly and dropping his forehead to his arm to hide the flush in his cheeks. 

“We don’t have to discuss everything right this second,” Rhett says into his ear and pecks his cheek. “The day can take us wherever we want it to. If that’s talking this all out, that’s fine, we’ve got the time. But--” Rhett pauses, moving his kisses over Link’s cheek and down the side of his neck, stopping at his shoulder where he just rests, lips ghosting Link’s skin when he speaks again. “The day could also take us here, you and I, and the river, with no one else around.”

Link lets himself be maneuvered to the towel beneath them and Rhett leans over him, grinning. He’s flushed with the heat of the day and the arousal that Link can feel growing against his hip, and Link moans again, breathy and low. Moving quick, Rhett settles over Link’s thigh, knees bracketing his hips, grounding him. 

“I never thought we would end up doing this again,” Rhett says, only loud enough for Link to hear. He rests on his hands over Link’s body and dips down to kiss Link on the lips, too soft and nothing more than a peck. Link tries to follow him when he pulls back and gets another grin for his efforts. “I always thought we would forget about it, that I'd go the rest of my life forgetting what you felt like, how you tasted. Thought you would forget it, too."

Rhett presses soft kisses along the column of Link’s throat and keeps going further down, further still until he’s working his way from collarbone to chest, chest to stomach. Link feels his abs contract as Rhett nips above the waistband of his swim trunks. He’s suddenly very aware of how hard he is, and can’t help rolling his hips up into Rhett’s body, hoping for some relief. Rhett doesn’t give it to him, though; instead he sits back, hands resting on his own thighs.

“Do you wanna keep going?” he asks. He stares down at Link, waiting.

Link considers the man above him. Rhett is sure in his stance, but he looks just as wrecked as Link feels. His skin is flushed from more than heat, his chest heaves with each breath, and his trunks are tight around the bulge of his cock. He’s begun to sweat and Link can see his thighs shaking and his hands trembling. He’s every inch the mess he appears to be.

“Yeah, yeah, keep going,” Link groans, raising his hips to get Rhett moving. When his own clothed erection comes in contact with Rhett’s, he whimpers and his hands fly to Rhett’s waist, desperate for some form of contact. 

Laughing, Rhett shuffles backwards, Links hands falling to the towel and clenching tightly. Grabbing the waistband of Link’s shorts, Rhett tugs them over slim hips, Link lifting so he can pull them over his ass. He kicks them off the rest of the way while Rhett gets his own off. 

They stop, just for a few seconds, staring each other down, both breathing hard. There’s a moment that Link can’t believe this is happening again, after all this time, and then remembers this is the _second_ time it’s happening in only twenty-four hours. He expects the anxiety to come back, but it never does. Instead he rolls his hips again and the first slide of their cocks together has them both moaning. 

Rhett rests his hands around Link’s waist, kisses his stomach gently. Link huffs and uses his hands in Rhett’s wild hair to try and push him down, to guide him where he wants that mouth the most. Rhett smiles and Link feels his mustache twitch with the movement. 

“Don’t tease,” Link grumbles and pushes again on Rhett’s head. 

Rhett kisses him one more time, then finally he’s closing his lips around the head of Link’s cock and sucking lightly. Link’s moan is high-pitched and loud, getting swallowed by the sounds of the river. His hands tighten in Rhett’s hair and Rhett slips more into his mouth, tongue flat underneath, until he can’t go any further. What he can’t reach he wraps his hand around. 

A litany of curses fall from Link’s lips as Rhett takes his time using his mouth and hand in tandem on Link’s cock. Every touch of his tongue and pump of his hand has Link hurtling towards climax too fast. He pants and tugs on Rhett’s hair, moans and whines through each bob of Rhett’s head. His skin is slick with precum and spit and he can feel it dripping over his balls, sure that Rhett’s fingers must be filthy with it. 

The river laps gently on the rocks, a sharp contrast to the slick sounds of Rhett’s mouth and hand on Link. Link tries to focus on that, on the waves and the sky above him, or else this is going to be over too fast for his liking. But it’s useless when a hand creeps from his thigh to between his legs and cradles his balls, squeezing and tugging around him to the point of breathlessness. He tries to suck in air. He can’t do so fast enough; instead he gives up and lets the overwhelming sensations drag him under. 

Within minutes Link is there. Rhett tongues under the head and at the same time slips his hand lower and presses a finger against his hole, not pushing, but teasing. The feeling has him surging up, hips rising, hands tightening to the point of pain in Rhett’s hair, and then without warning he’s cumming down Rhett’s throat. 

Instead of pulling off Rhett stills, Link’s cock resting heavy on his tongue, catching every thick release. Link can’t catch his breath but finds he doesn’t know if he wants to. He’d rather have this feeling go on forever, body taut and struggling to drag in oxygen, orgasm ripping through him. But it ends with a desperate breath in and a cry of Rhett’s name on the exhale, the river drowning out his voice if anybody were to hear. 

With a final moan Link sinks back to the ground. He lets go of Rhett’s hair and Rhett takes his time releasing Link from his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks on the way off, he makes sure to get every drop, using his tongue on the head before letting go and sitting back. With a grin, he wipes his mouth and Link has to suck in another breath at the sight of his swollen lips that are wet and shiny with spit and cum. 

Link slows his breathing and watches Rhett’s hand close around his own shaft, thumb catching the liquid beaded at the tip. He uses it to slick himself up and pumps his hand slow at first, picking up speed after a few seconds. Groaning, Rhett falls to his free hand over Link and furiously gets himself off. In no time he’s moaning and Link feels warmth splash on his stomach, on his spent cock.

Once he’s finished, Rhett drops to the side to avoid crushing Link, chest rising and falling rapidly as he catches his breath. 

“You like where the day’s takin’ us?” Rhett asks quietly. He rises up enough to kiss Link, eyes a bit glazed over. 

Link threads his fingers through Rhett’s hair to tug him down into another kiss, this one deeper and harder. 

“Yeah,” he answers, lips brushing Rhett’s, “I do.”

Rhett smiles and Link just keeps kissing him.


End file.
